The Cap Keepers I : Realm of Darkness
by TheOnyxDragon12
Summary: There is always the normal darkness surrounding New York. Does Death usually drag young heroes to the bottom of the Underworld here? Depending on which one, yes. A very big crossover, by the way, and probably one of the biggest What-Ifs Fan-fiction has ever seen. See inside for more info. Warning: Slight shipping of Danny/Annabeth, Peter/Sadie, and others later on.
1. Sage- My Boyfriend Explodes

**( A/N:****Disclaimer: I own this writing. Rick Riordan owns The Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, and other books. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series, and Marvel, which is owned by Disney, which publishes Rick Riordan's books, owns Ultimate Spider-Man.**

**May I note that**** I re-did the first chapter, and put it in a different category. It is** crossed over with the above categories, Harry Potter, and Ultimate Spider-Man. Categories are subject to change. Btw, here's the actual summary: 

_What if you went into a library somewhere and found instructions inside your favorite book?_

_If you read and followed those instructions, did you come to find the secret base of operations where the directions told you to go? If you explored inside of the headquarters, did you find the trophy room right next to the Hall of Honors? Stepping into the trophy room, did you move a tile on the floor and find the journal that held the truth of the journey the heroes took? If you did all these things and decided to read on, here's the warning label on the first page of the leather-bound journal you found:_

**_To Whomever It May Concern,_**

**_My name is Jason Grace. I was once praetor of the Twelfth Legion, but now I fight as the eagle standard. Lightning runs through my veins, and through the eagle on my neck. I fight with my sword, Aspect, and I throw a lightning blot like my father. I also use weather spells through a wand, and I am Prince of The Sky. My other best friend is one of the centurions of space. _**

**_My name is Sadie Kane. I was once an Egyptian Magician, but now I am Lupa's champion, and a born alpha leader. I killed my Mistress's eldest son to survive. I learned to shoot a bow, and Artemis blessed me because of a predicament I was in. My best friend is an ace tiger._**

**_My name is Ronald Weasley. I was once a carefree wizard, but now I bare a blessing that feels like a curse. I have two lions inside of me: one good, and one bad. Whichever one I feed the most survives in the end. I carry three swords, one is meant to kill, one is meant to heal, and another meant to fight evil. They are named Blister, Sunray, and Excalibur._**

**_My name is Annabeth Chase. I was once a normal demigod, but now I carry the greatest blessings of my mother, and soar in the sky with them. I love my brother, and I protected him with my life, which I spend on him. He stays by my side constantly, leads with an Iron Fist, and has given me unswerving loyalty, enough to rescue me from my prison. _**  
**_I carry my dagger, and my wits are sharp weapons. And I also have him and my other siblings by my side._**

**_We are all separate, but ultimately, one team. This is our story._**

**_You found this for a reason. We don't know why yet. Maybe you were chosen to be one of us, or you are connected to our destinies. You could be the Reviver, the person destined to restore our memory after we finished our work as dimension travelers. We wrote it down here so there could be a Reviver, and we want to remember our victories and tragedies, as well as our allies and enemies. The Reviver is supposed to return the journals to the heroes that are mentioned in this book, and have them read it. Or you could just let ancient secrets remain secret, and put those instructions back in that book and forget this ever happened._**

**(A/N: If you left the story because of the warning, review that you did so. Or swallow down your pride, and continue reading the book.)**

**_But for those who are brave enough to keep reading, turn the page._**

**_And for the even braver, spread the word. But you will be a target. The Syndicate will try to find and kill you. Everything will change. Maybe. Or they could be watching within the shadows... So, as we warned, keep it a secret that you know secrets this powerful._**

* * *

_* You note that the page was written in plain handwriting. It was messy, but neat in an odd way._

The Cap Keepers:

Into The Realm Of Darkness...

SAGE, The Archer, Champion of Lupa, and Egyptian Magician

I

Hey, there. I'm Sadie, also known as Sage. I have to tell you about how California, England, and N.Y.C. were swallowed by fog. Why? So I can't forget my best mate, Ava. Confusing much? Maybe I should start from the beginning. Well, my beginning anyway.

Carter, my slightly older brother, and I, were holding a victory feast for our triumph over Apophis' know, the evil snake god of Chaos? We kind-of-sort-of saved the world by killing him, so why not throw a party?

Anyways, I was sitting in between Carter and my Uncle Amos, waiting for my brother to say the magic words. '' So, everybody!", Carter announced," Let the feast begin!''

Foods of all kinds drifted around the table and nice aromas wafted through the room. I envied the glazed duck a bloke named Julian had, but my traditional lamb cobbler was still a pretty ace dish. Classical music played as we ate, making it seem like the calmest meal, well, ever.

That is, until Felix, a young magician gifted in the powers of ice magic, was interrupted by a Magellanic penguin. It started quacking, and waving its flippers. Everyone was staring at him, probably mentally telling him and the penguin to blow off. Felix whispered to the penguin," What? I'm kind of occupied right now."

The penguin quacked urgently. ( Do penguins quack? Well, if they don't, it made a penguin noise.)

Felix listened intently to the penguin, and once it waddled away, the lad paled a bit.

" What's wrong, Felix?", Shelby, one of the little ankle-biters asked innocently.

Felix hung his head in his palms, and muttered, " Everything."

As if the night couldn't get more interesting, the power went out. It was pitch black, and the only person who could remember the illumination spell was Cleo.

_Oh, this is bloody great,_ I mentally complained._ What's the spell...Well, this is a pain in the bum._

And then the lights went out, but not for long. Techno music started playing, somehow, multi-colored lights flashed along with the bass line. Then I noticed the break-dancing penguins. For penguins, they were actually pretty good.

Felix said an incantation with his ivory wand, and the penguin's fun ended. Sean and Vince, two of our Russian exchange pupils, froze in an awkward dance position.

Carer walked up in front of all of us. " Now," he announced over the silent crowd. " We can party, or play paint-ball. Those who want to party, raise your hands."

About half raised their hands (including me), and Carter counted us. " Great, now those who want to blast each other with fun balls of slimey dye, raise your hands."

And a greater amount than my party raised their hands.

"Okay, let's get ready for paintball!", Carter pronounced it like that bloke who announces for that one sport.

The finished plates drifted away to the kitchen, while a few people kept eating. Carter and the rest of the trainees went to the armory to get guns and gear, while I ran to get a pair of combat boots and a hair tie, for my unruly, straight, blonde hair. In my room, I opened the lime green curtains to my sliding glass doors, which led to a balcony outside, decorated with flowers. It was very foggy in the Brooklyn streets below me. You couldn't see the street lights, which was odd, but I've seen weirder, so it didn't bother me much.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. It turned out to be my boyfriend(s), Anubis-Walt.(Long story; Better if you don't ask.)

''Hey, Sadie. Are you gonna be down later? '', he asked me.

''Yeah, just give me a sec.'' I replied.

" Guess what we can do now, hopefully without interruptions?",he suggested.

I put on a cheeky grin. "Kiss?"

He gave me one of his genuine grins and pulled me closer. I held on to his neck and he held me just above my waist as we made out. I didn't hear a single thing Walt was telling me as we broke apart for air.

It was along the lines of ," Whizzzinumoryahmoo?"

"Excuse me?", I asked dreamily." I didn't catch that."

" What's coming from your room?", He repeated.

A substance like curling clouds poured out from behind my bedroom door.

* * *

" Well, it's not smoke or any noxious gas," I reasoned," So let's see what we have here."

I opened my door with a long ccccrrrreeeeaaaakkkk. Walt-Anubis stepped inside, and I followed closely behind.  
Everything was bathed in a glowing, multi-colored light. The door slammed behind us.

" Odd.", I commented.

Walt didn't say anything. In fact, he looked at my room as if all of this was completely normal.

" Do you have any comments on this, Walt?"-I directed my question specifically toward him. " Walt? Hello, Earth to Walt ?!"

He was as rigid and mute as a statue. I poked him to see if he was alive, and my hand went through his shoulder. (If you were to measure my complete and total confusion at that moment on a scale of one-to-ten, it would have been somewhere around infinity.) I pulled my hand out of his body faster than lightning.

What happened next is kinda hard to explain (or believe/experience).

Walt EXPLODED. As in, evaporated into a gazillion particles, exploded. What used to be Walt/Anubis was then a cloud of... Walt-Anubis particles? (I don't know the technical term of exploded boyfriend dust.) Anyways, the cloud of boyfriend particles floated off into the distance. As you can guess, I was pretty freaked out. That was probably the third time in my life I was stunned silent. (My brother Carter could prove that. I could also prove that he is an annoying prick.)

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_A lot of random teenagers are sitting in an old, abandoned mansion. The room_  
_was dimly lit, and a blonde girl was reading aloud._

_Carter Kane, a boy who was from English and Egyptian descent: HEY!_

_Peter Parker, a brown-haired boy with turquoise eyes: You are annoying at times._

_Carter:*glares at Peter* Well, at least I'm not a prick who cracks lame jokes._

_Annabeth, a golden blonde girl with storm-grey eyes: Ooooh, BURN!_

_Sadie Kane, a dirty blonde with iridescent blue eyes: Heh. Anyways, back to reading._

_Peter: *rolls his eyes* That's a fantastic idea._

_~Flashforward~_

* * *

I snapped back to reality, and realized I was no longer in my room. I glanced around, and as far as I could tell, I was nowhere; I've been standing around in a place full fog and mist.

After some hopeless walking and screaming, I sat down and thought about how long I've been here; my guess was about an hour.

Ugh, even in the midst of chaos, I missed my brother. . Usually, I have had my brother to lead me and I led Carter when it comes to his girlfriend, and other fun teen stuff. You could say that we're a "Dynamic Duo", but don't call us that in public. Carter could usually help me out of a sticky situation, like how to explain to the world why we needed Ra, or the time we execrated Apophis, but could he explain to me why someone just breaks into a lot of particles with no warning?

My thoughts drifted to earlier. When I first woke up, I had some waffles and tea. Soon after, I trained with Carter and friends in magical combat.  
( For those who don't know, I'm an Egyptian magician, I saved the world several times, shared my body with the goddess Isis, and defeated Apophis with Carter Kane. Yeah, I'm THAT Sadie. You should probably get used to the freaky stuff now.)  
Leonad, my little Russian guy friend, called me near noon. We made small talk about the trials of Sarah Jacobi and her assistant Kwai, the two people who helped Apophis rise to power, and how the other Nomes were rebuilding. Then Carter called me down for the feast, and you probably know the rest.

I kicked a rock in frustration. _This sucks,_ I thought. _Wait... Did I just kick a rock...?_ I looked up, noticing the shadows move and the light dance around me.

**(A/N: So how was the first chapter? Nice? Okay, but here's a more important announcement Whoever reviews gets a review on one of their stories, who ever follows gets a read from me, and a follow if I like the entry. Sounds like a plan? )**


	2. Sage- I Dance In Front Of A Talking Deer

**( A/N: I also do not own Psy's Gentleman or Gangnam Style. Psy does. And I also do not own Psy.)**

The Cap Keepers I

Into The Realm of Darkness...

Chapter II

Sage, the Archer, Champion of Lupa, and Magician

The fog lifted, and sunlight fell around me. My vision adjusted, and I found myself in the middle of a forest. Evergreen trees surrounded me, and Saw Palmettos grew at their bases. A stag was eating some berries that were growing on a vine on one of the trees. It paused and stared at me, then continued to chew. I walked over near him, and sat on a fallen branch. He snorted, and presumed with his meal.

I walked over to the deer, and stood right next to him. He seemed calm and steady, not like me. He stood like he understood the fog and its powers. The stag was in sync with the nature of things here, and I was not. I snorted and thought,_ How is it that a stag could stand taller than me?_ Then I realized he actually stood taller than me and he probably wasn't scared of anything here.

I figured that if I was going to live here (It was very blatant that I wasn't getting out of there anytime soon.), I would have to learn to stand on my own two feet instead of expecting my brother to be there. Sure, I was plenty independent without my brother, but we were like Yin and Yang. We both swirled around each other and smoothed each other's edges. If one of us was gone, our family, and probably everything, would be thrown out of balance. I wondered if the Brooklyn House was out of sorts without my presence. Considering my luck, we were probably under siege by opposing forces again. If we were, it probably had something to do with those " rival gods" Isis mentioned to me ( or was it Bast? dunno).

Home... This stupid fog! But still, home..., I thought.

I missed my brother, and Walt/Anubis...so I cried...some. (It's perfectly human, so I shouldn't receive any flak.) Besides, I only cry at very frustrating and depressing times, and that was a perfectly acceptable moment. I felt a bit better afterwards, anyway.

I thought for a moment, and decided to check if there was anything useful in the Duat. Sure enough, after a few minutes of concentration I found my magician's bag. I pulled out my I-Pod, and started listening to my playlist. As an extra measure to cheer myself up, I started to dance along to Psy's Gangnam Style. I felt a bit tired and ridiculous afterwards, but hey, it cheered me up. The stag apparently didn't like my choice of music, because he snorted like, _For real, Sadie? _and began to walk away. Then he stopped, tuned and looked at me.  
He flipped his head to the side like, _Whatcha waitin' for? Life is_ this _way!  
_  
" Okay, I'm going! Sheesh!" I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed the stag.

Soon we came to this spot in the woods where some of the tree branches touched a river, and some girls were surrounding something (or body). They had bright greenish-yellow or shiny lake blue skin, hair braided with flowers, and their dresses were made out of either tree bark, leaves or seaweed\ marsh grass (weird right?). The girls appeared to be young and healthy, so I presumed they were overgrown fairies ( or something like that ) and not demons that wanted to eat me.

The stag walked up towards the clique of nature girls and said in deer, " Hey girls! We have arrived! Wazzup?"  
(Actually, he just made a deer-sound, but I'm pretty sure my Deerinese is pretty accurate.)The girls parted to show a blonde guy in his teens, who had a bow in his right hand and a quiver laid across his back. We stopped and studied each other, seeing which one of us would move first. The stag trotted over to the nymphs and waited.

A deep voice said,_ " She is one of the chosen guardians."_ The sound rippled the air and echoed throughout the woods. All who were standing were almost knocked off their feet, and a bird fell out of an oak tree.

The stag faced me, and started talking in the same voice as before."Sadie Kane, do you accept your tasks?" I legitimately trembled before a deer.

"W-what t-task? Nobody said anything about a t-task..." His voice radiated power to an absolutely terrifying degree.

"William Solace."-The stag faced the blonde chap, and commanded," Guide her to Chiron. He will explain all." The stag disappeared into a shower of golden light.

"You are Sadie Kane?", one of the flowery women asked me. I nodded, still kind of shocked.

"So, who are you? I mean, I've never seen flowery girls in the middle of the woods before."

A few of the girls blushed, and one replied," We are nymphs, or minor goddesses who are similar to nature spirits."

" I'm pretty fond of some gods." I admitted." So is this..Chiron one?" His name was pronounced weird, like Kai-run .

" Well, kinda-sortaish. It's complicated.", a nymph in a yellow sun dress answered." Here, Will, why don't you lead Sadie back to camp? It's starting to get dark."

.- -. -.. / . ...- . -. / .- ... . -. / -.- - ..- .-. / ... - .-. . / .. ... / -. - -. . -..- / - - ...- . / .- .-.. - -. -. .-.-.-

As Will and I trekked though the glen, he asked me," Sadie, what did you mean when you said you 'were fond of some gods?'"

"You're not familiar with them?", I wondered out loud.

"I am, but I don't associate with them very often. Well, not on a 'fondness' level, anyway.", He muttered something under his breath.

I decided not to pry upon his business, but I did want a conversation to continue. I looked for anything that could start a non-awkward conversation. My eyes drifted to the bow he had. It looked like my Gramp's English Longbow, and then I asked," Who gave you the bow?"

"Oh this?"-he gestured to it -" I made it myself. It's my pride and joy."-he did a cute smile-"Chiron, the guy you're about to meet, taught me how to shoot. I also learned a little from my dad, but he's... on his own level."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Walt-Anubis: You called another guy cute?_

_Jason Grace and Sam Alexander: PLAYAA!_

_Sadie:*Rolls her eyes* Not that kind. William reminds me  
of a plushie doll of cute, cool, and somewhat overrated._

_Annabeth: Will reminds me of Danny. Chill, relaxed, huggable. Except  
Danny has cooler eyes._

_Danny Rand, a well-muscled sandy-blonde boy with jade green eyes with  
amber flecks: Um, thanks?_

_Percy Jackson, a raven-haired boy with sea green eyes:  
*Turns to Annabeth* And me!?_

_Annabeth: Huggable, sure. The rest? Probably not.  
Except the part about your eyes._

_Peter P. : Sage, didn't you say you didn't know how to shoot  
until you came to Camp Half-Blood?_

_Sadie: I knew it was an English Longbow, because my Gramps  
always had one like it hanging over the door to our flat in London.  
I never shot it, but he told me how he and his hunting mates went  
shooting in the glen when they were younger._

_Peter: Oh._

_~Flash-forward~_

* * *

" So are you half-god, half-mortal?", I asked in the most polite way I could, trying not to hurt his feelings.

" Kids like me are called demigods. Are you one?"

" No; gods don't fall in love with mortals where I come from." Then I added,"Well, I guess I'm the only exception. "

He stared at me, and I continued," My boyfriend shares his body with a god so he doesn't die, and yes, they both like me. Long story."

His blue-green eyes became as big and round as saucers, and he nearly shrieked, "You're dating a god? May I just warn you now: break up with him. Oh, wait... he's inside the guy you like...Awkward."

" Why would I break up with him? Walt-Anubis is pretty loyal compared to other gods/men."

"Um, we can continue this conversation later. We're nearing camp."

-.- -. - .- .-.. . -.. -. . / .. ... / .-. - .- . .-. .-.-.- - .- -.- . / - ... . / .-. - .- . .-. / .- .- .- -.- -..- / .- -. -.. / .- ... .- - / .. ... / .-.. . ..-. - ..-..

" So where's this camp we're heading to?", I queried after my feet started to feel numb.

" Well, since the Zephyrus River is flowing this way"- Will traced an arrow in the ground even with the river bank-" And the sun is setting this way"- He traced an arrow pointing West. " It should be southeast of here. We can take a shortcut through the woods, not recommended by the way, or we can float in the river, using less energy than walking."

" How do you know this?", I asked, slightly intrigued at his knowledge.

" It's an old trick if you're familiar with this area. My aunt is also a pro at tracking anything."

" Is she the hunting goddess, Neith?" ( His dad's a god, so my guess was semi-legit.)

* * *

_~Flashback~_  
_  
Will Solace: Hunting goddess,yes. Egyptian goddess? Nope._

_Carter: AND YOUR LEGITIMATENESS HAS FAILED AGAIN!  
* Makes obnoxious obliteration noises*_

_Peter:*Glares at Carter* Hey, leave her alone..._

_Walt-Anubis: That's our job, Pete._

_Sadie: Thank you, gentlemen. Now can I finish -_

_*All men except Carter dance along to Psy's Gentleman.*_

_Boys ( except Carter) in unison: MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!_

_Carter: Really?! Just really. Gangnam Style is better. Everyone knows that._

_Sadie:...Writing. Well, since you all are temporarily distracted, I might as well._

_~Flash-forward~_

* * *

" Uh, not that I know of. Well, my family is really extended, so maybe.", Will responded.

_Okay then_., I thought. _A little TMI, but maybe Will's just an open person. Besides, how many godly huntresses can there be_?

_*Sadie's Note: I had no idea then how much I didn't know, but that's another story that will be shortly covered in this journal. Or not at all. I wonder if libraries still exist when someone reads this. Most of any information was probably stored digitally when you found this, anyway, guessing on where the tech is going from today._

" So do you want to float, walk along the bank, or take a 'shortcut' through the woods?", I inquired.

He thought for a moment." Floating would spend too much time, and we might get killed walking through the woods."

" Uh, why?", I asked.

" Camp for demigods, remember? Monsters in these woods are used for hunting practice." Will explained.

" Then we better start walking." I said as he got off of the ground.

_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_+*"*+_

We arrived at camp two hours later, a little past dusk. Will walked me to a place called the Big House, which is basically the demigod headquarters.

" Okay, Sadie. Chiron's over there on the porch. Just follow the light. I gotta go get ready."

I turned to him. " Why?"

He grinned like a kid hyped up on coffee." Tonight's Capture The Flag!", he replied cheerfully, before running off somewhere.

When I arrived on the porch, I saw that this Chiron wasn't a mortal man, nor god. He was half-horse, half-man.

Chiron must have noticed my awkward stares. " Yes, Miss Kane?"

" Why are you?"- I gestured at the portion of his body where a man's waistline should be, and where a horse's neck should begin.

" I am a centaur, Sadie .", he replied politely.

" Like those things in The Chronicles of Narnia?" (I saw the movie with my mates, Liz and Emma.)

" Precisely. The only exception is that I come from Greek heritage."

"Oh, you're Greek? I'm Egyptian." I mentioned casually.

Chiron's face went slack. I thought he was going to explode into particles like Walt did, because they both had an almost identical frozen expression.

Chiron coughed like he was having an asthma attack. " Ms. Kane...were you from Brooklyn, by any chance? "

I stared at him with an eyebrow raised."Yes, why?"

He coughed again. " No reason."

I nodded the thought off, and asked," So...am I assigned a cabin or something? Or do I pick?"

Chiron stared into the distance and said," You are free to stay in the spare room of the Big House, Miss Kane."

"Uh, thanks, Chiron."

I walked away, and decided to go have fun. Maybe there were some ace blokes at this camp.

But I swear I heard Chiron mumble something as I left. It went along the lines of," Did this? She's a hunter..."

_So I'm a Hunter...Gonna go mingle with some hunters now_, I figured. _Where's Will? He seems fun._

**( PM me if you want any of my story cover images, if you want me to make you one, or if you want any other random drawings that you may like. You won't find them anywhere else.**

**- The Onyx Dragon. )**


	3. Wings- I Devise A Plan

**(A/N: Disclaimer: I own this writing. Rick Riordan owns Sadie, Jason and Annabeth. J.K. Rowling owns Ron Weasley. Does Disney now own Marvel, which owns U.S.M. ? Anyways, Ultimate Spider Man is not mine (sadly...) This takes place soon after The Serpent's Shadow, the year before The Lightning Thief, after the Titan War and before The Lost Hero, the summer right after The Prisoner of Azkaban, and somewhere after the start of season one of U.S.M. This is one of the only disclaimers in this story, so read it now or never. Also, all songs are credited during the crossover. Thanks to my Mockingjay, Yasha, The One Who Kept Her Powers, as well as ArianandXaia, and Anonymous. I also have to thank Jillian Wilson/ Dr. Anime Lover for reading this, even though they forgot to review. Also, give Slendy 20 dollars!)**

The Cap Keepers I:

Realm of Darkness

Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, and wearer of the Winged Crown  
_  
_III

It happened three months after my eleventh birthday; Chiron had approached me with an opportunity for my first quest. I was totally psyched, and then chilled to the bone in an instant; here I was, about to make my mom, Athena, proud of me, and then I remembered Luke's scar and the stuff in the attic. (Luke Castellan is my brother\dad-from-another-mother.)

The attic was kinda creepy. It was a graveyard for junk, old quest memorabilia, probably cursed or dangerous weapons, maybe demigod remains, and a really old mummy who was like a thousand years old and gave everybody nightmares. Yet, the attic was the only private place besides the woods you could hear a prophecy or something else weird like that. And of course it was on my way to a quest.  
_But what about Luke's scar ?_, I wondered. Would I become marked like him? ( Luke has this huge scar that runs from his jaw line to just above his eyebrow. He got it from a dragon.) Demigods either come back from a quest alive and heroic, somewhat-unlucky like Luke, or they come back in a casket. But for the few who hardly ever go on quests , they sit in the hospital wing of Camp Half-Blood, hoping their comrades would heal. Their minds fill with grief and then the sweet taste of a chance for revenge. They could also be attending a funeral for a person that is only cared about by them.

My head swam with all these miscellaneous thoughts as Chiron called us around the amphitheater for a game of Capture the Flag.  
"Attention!" He announced it like a military official." Here's a new recruit. Sadie Kane!" He raised her right arm up, and she seemed worried.  
" Red and Blue Teams! Decide her allies! You have half an hour to do so, and another half to prepare yourselves!"

* * *

I was on the blue team, so I studied Sadie a bit to see if she was worthy of hanging with the Athena cabin.  
Matthew, one of my older half-brothers, gathered all the children of Athena outside our cabin, before I could be sure about her. " Okay, Blue Team. Any info on the new recruit?"

" Affirmative.", Jacob, another one of my brothers, answered. " She's new to camp. Has been examined by Chiron. Rumors say that she's Egyptian, possibly very powerful in the magical field. Will Solace says that she's favored by some gods. And newbies stay with the Hermes cabin, if unclaimed. Sadie is an exception for some reason, one thing we may need to find out."

" So she's a wild card.", I spoke up. " Something that could cost us our line of victory"- I paused and looked at the cynical expressions of my siblings. "Or she could be the ace that wins us this game of Poker."  
" Her powers are a rumor, not a fact. She could fail us all, and kill our victory.", Leila pointed out. " We are _the Athena cabin. War is no mere card game_."

" Yes, we are the Athena cabin." I replied smoothly. " We _ARE efficient workers, inventors, scientists, engineers, masterminds, and BORN LEADERS!"  
_  
I was stopped by the cheering of my cabin mates.

"BUT! " - I called back the crowd's attention " These need_ tests, challenges,_ et cetera. And _we will test our little lab rat named Sadie Kane_. _If_ she passes, she will lead us to victory. _If not_, we will take her anyway."

" And the reasoning behind that is? " Jane inquired.

" She is an opportunity too precious to let our opponents have. She may not surpass our standards, but _we will not let the Ares cabin have ANY advantage over us._ One of the most important lessons in battle is: _A tool may work better for your enemy than you,_and vice versa. Chiron told most of us that while we chose our weapons from the armory, remember? "

My siblings nodded. " So what is her test?", someone shouted.

I smirked, battle instincts sharpening my mind. " Humans are triggered by several things, mainly emotions. Fear, anger, their fatal flaw, loyalty, love, etc. We can only test two of those things; fear and anger. We don't have enough data on the rest. So any suggestions on how we're gonna do that?"

A collective buzzing of voices filled the air.

" We can make her face something extremely difficult in battle.", Jamie suggested. " We invite her on the team, offering to be nice, and then we pretend to run her through a quick training course. We present her with some obstacles that are 'mandatory' on the battle field, and then we pressure her to do so. Magic energy tends to explode out of magical people like Mt. Vesuvius, so we'll see what she can do. And if nothing happens, she must be knowledgeable enough to control her energy. If she is presumed as a dud, we run her through the actual training lessons. "

I smiled, and thought._ I like it how my siblings always have Plan B ready. It comes in handy._

"

ARE WE READY FOR BATTLE?!", I announced it like a person who was commentating on the WWE matches.

" MAYBE!", My siblings replied loudly.

" OKAY THEN, ARE WE READY TO KICK SOME ARES BUTT?!"

" HADES YEAH!"

" WHAT IS THE ATHENA CABIN MOTTO?!" I asked like I was starting a riot.

" FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION! GO ATHENIANS!" The whole cabin shouted in unison, and we ran to our designated areas.

Before leaving, I wiped the dust off one of the metal olive branches that hung decoratively from our cabin roof. The grime moved to reveal Greek writing, which roughly translated to: Under The Owl We Shall Conquer; Our Failures Are Unacceptable Options.


	4. Wings- A Talk With Sadie, Interrupted

**(A/N: Happy Late 4th of July to the U.S! Happy Canada Day! Happy Other Holidays! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorited, and followed! And thank you, all beta readers ever! And as treat, here's the super-long, extended chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic restaurant chain, or the hedgehog. Sega owns the blue one, and whoever else owns the company.****  
****-The Onyx Dragon. ****)**

_*The handwriting in this section of the journal is written in tiny, neat cursive._

The Cap Keepers I: Realm of Darkness

Chapter 4: Capture the Flag Goes to London

Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, and wearer of the Winged Crown

IV

I found Sadie talking to Drew Tamaka, one of the least-likeable Aphrodite girls. Her family was from Japan, and they were wealthy. Drew just arrived here, and she's a year younger than me. She's the classic, snobby rich girl, in other words. But Drew was clever, as well as persuasive. And that made her dangerous.

_Ugh_, I thought. _Another thing getting in my way. Why is Drew interested in Sadie? She's so exclusive.._

Drew was leaning against the cabin, ignoring pretty much everything Sadie said. When Sadie stopped, Drew said," Yeah, okay, whatever. I'm gonna go live now."  
Drew walked away, leaving an irritated Sadie behind.

_Oh, wow, that was rude_, I mentally commented.

" Um, do you know Drew?", I asked Sadie when Drew walked away.

Sadie glared at the ground. " Yeah.", she spat."And still annoying as ever. But she seems...different."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Sadie frowned, as if she were contemplating something." Well, um, I don't know exactly how to put this, but younger."

The side of my mouth curved back."Uh...huh.. What do you mean by that?"

" Younger, as in shorter, more squeaky, more annoying, and not as ratchet."

**( A/N: I called Drew ratchet, LOL.)**

* * *

_* Goes back to the time this was written:_

_Percy widens his eyes and looks at Sadie. " You had the balls to call Drew  
'Ratchet'?"_

_Sadie stares at him."Yeah, why?"_

_Piper McLean, a half-Cherokee and half Greek girl with kaleidoscope eyes,  
and the rest of the seven of the prophecy laugh._

_Ava Ayala, a Latin-American girl with chocolate eyes, grins. _

_Luke Cage, a beefy African-American boy, covers his eyes in that Disapointed-Dad way,  
yet smiling and chuckling._

_Leo Valdez, a thin Mexican-American boy, pipes up: "She Ratchet!"_

_Frank Zhang, a beefy Chinese Canadian, starts rapping with Luke, Peter, Sam Alexander,  
Ron Weasley, and Jason Grace._

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stare at them. Harry asks," What is 'Ratchet'?"_

_Hermione answers," Well, usually it's a Muggle tool for constructing things,  
but I have no idea what this is."_

_Danny Rand walks into the room with a bag of apple chips."What on earth?"_

_Hemione gives him a look."Do you really want to know?"_

_*And back to present time*_

* * *

" A ratchet is a tool.", I stated. _Drew is ratchet...The Hades does that mean?!_

Sadie gave me a funny look." You don't know what it means?"

_No!_

"Uh, no. Nor does anybody else because 'Ratchet' isn't an adjective."

"Woah, woah, back that up. It's 2012, and you have no idea what that means?"

I looked at her like she was insane."Um, it's 2003."

_Oh, wow, somebody visited Mr.D today. Crazy.._

**(A/N: Yep. 2003. For those who were wondering, Sadie did in fact travel to CHB, but back into the 2003 Camp Half-Blood. HUGE time-lapse, I know, but I wanted the twelve-year-old Annabeth to help with the plot line and future events. It also fits in with all the series' included in the story. And Sadie says it is 2012, because that was when The Serpent's Shadow was published, and when Ultimate Spider-Man was first aired. I'll explain more later.)**

Sadie looked at me like I was crazy."What?!"

"Yep. And you're from 2012?"

" Yep. So...uh...", She paused awkwardly, and stared at the pile of pine needles behind me.

" Wow...", A moment passed between us." You're new to camp, staying at the Big House instead of the Hermes Cabin, a time traveler"-

"Apparently.", Sadie added."Not actually by choice."

-" Actually dating a god, and Egyptian?", I summed up.

She sighed, her dirty blonde hair blowing as she exhaled. "Yeah. Pretty much. I also saved the world, like, a gazillion times already, shared my body with a goddess, and I lead a guild of magicians with my brother. Anything else you wanna know?"

My priorities drifted to my mission. "Uh...you wanna be on the Blue Team for Capture the Flag?", I offered.

Sadie nodded. " Sure, why not?"

I thought for a minute."And..um...are you a magician?"

She raised her eyebrows, and looked at me with a pair of iridescent blue eyes. "Yeah, why?"

I twiddled with one of my many golden blonde curls."Just checking. You wanna meet your team?"

"Who's my team?"

"Athena cabin and others."

She tilted her head to the side."Others?"

" Usually the Apollo cabin, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Dionysus cabin."

She smiled."Oh, so you know Will Solace?"

"Yeah, he's cool. Really good archer. Leader of Apollo cabin. Good at singing. But he's so..._blonde_."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Will:*Frowns like a derp.* "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Annabeth: "You have that 'Just Below Average Intellect' thing going for you."_

_Will: "My version of average is different from your version of average."_

_Leo and a motley of boys: "Wait, who is the line of average?"_

_Annabeth: "Hmmm. Frank, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Harry, and Peter __define average.  
So stand next to the table over there."_

_Leo:"Why?"  
_

_Hazel Levesque: "It's the average line."_

_Peter:"And why am I average?"_

_Ava: "You go from a science nerd to Flash Thompson in a matter of seconds.  
She's measuring by common sense and knowledge."  
__  
__Sadie: "True that." *fistbumps Ava*_

_Annabeth: "And Danny is above average. So is Leo and luke. You three go stand_  
_ten feet to the left of them."_

_Danny: *sarcastically* "Yes, Master." *Recieves glare* "Um, Mistress."_

_Annabeth: "Hermione and Ava, you guys are five feet away from group "Above Average".  
You two, and myself, are the 'Tri-Valendictorians.' Sam, Percy, and Will can go to the right  
of the 'Average' line."_

_Sam Alexander: "Woah, hold your burros. What does the right mean?"_

_Will: "What's a Burro?"_

_Hermione: "A burro is an animal of the Equus family, similar to a horse. It is non-magical,  
and is used by Muggles to-"_

_Percy: "Okay, 'Miney. Please speak plain English, or your voice will be un-recognizable."_

_Hermione:*Glares at Percy* "It's a donkey in other words. And stop calling me Miney."_

_Percy: "But that's a pretty accurate nickname. You mine up knowledge from the  
depths of 'Who-knows-where.' "_

_Sam: "I could have told you that."*Recieves death glare from Hermione* "No! Not  
that! The burro thing! Anyways, back to my question."_

_Annabeth: "It means you're below average."_

_Jason: "So why didn't you say that in the first place?"_

_Danny and Annabeth in unison: "It's actually quite amusing to listen to what they have to say." _

_Jason and others: "True."_

_Ron Weasley: " 'Nuff said. Anyways, get back to reading and writing, Annabeth."_

_Will: "Yeah, and I gotta get back to camp." *Leaves*_

_~Flashforward~_

* * *

Sadie nodded. " He's also a guy, too. That accounts for half of the stupidity. Or most of it."

I laughed. " I like you, Sadie. Wanna T.P. the Aphrodite cabin later?"

"Nah. The only mean one is Drew so far. And I don't want to mess up Silena's decorations."

_*Annabeth's Note:  
I'm glad Sadie said that. So did everyone that knew her...  
Percy and I even sang The Band Perry's If I Die Young at the funeral while we laid roses on her grave.*_

_"_Yeah, she's good.", I agreed. "If it weren't for her, it would look like a tomb for every supermodel alive. She even asked one of the Demeter kids to make her an enchanted rose that covered up the scent of cheap perfume. So...how about Drew's bed?"

Sadie laughed. " Sounds like a plan. Got any fake spiders?"

I laughed nervously. "Nah, I hate those things. But how about charmed toy snakes?"

"I have a spell for that."

"Cool. Let me run and get it."

I ran past the water fountain in the center of the cabins, and headed to Cabin 11, A.K.A. the Hermes Cabin. The Hermes cabin was  
I creaked open the door. Luckily, no one was in there. Then I opened a dresser that belonged to Connor Stoll, one of the co-leaders of this cabin. I grabbed the rubber snake he always kept in there, and ran out before the smell of bad cologne choked me to death. Then I went back to Sadie and showed her the snake.

**(A/N: For the people with their mind in the gutters, NOT THAT KIND OF RUBBER SNAKE!)  
**  
"Here it is!" I held it up in my right hand.

She stared at the ball of lint hanging from its tounge." Uh, where'd you get it from?"

" I know a guy."

" Heh. Classic New York."

" Nah, just classic Hermes cabin."

Sadie looked like she was searching her mind for something." That name sounds familiar..."

" Hermes; Greek god of travel, thievery, pranks, 'Street Smarts', inventor of the internet, godly mail-carrier, associated with Mercury, etc.", I defined.

She looked at me, still searching for something. " Is he anywhere in Egyptian mythology?"

"Uh..", I thought for a moment, digging up part of something Chiron had said." Something about an ibis head, dunno."

* * *

_* Flashback_

_Carter K. : Well, that's random._

_Ron Weasley, a ginger with green eyes: Why do you only remember an ibis head?  
There are plenty of other things to remember._

_Annabeth C. : Well, Hermes Trismegistus is pretty hard to read and say if you're  
dyslexic._

_Sam A. : I didn't understand, and I'm _not_ dyslexic._

_Jason G., the blonde Roman with electric blue eyes: " Thrice Great Hermes" ?_

_Ava A. *Snaps her fingers* Oh, Mr. Johnson, my old history teacher, said something  
about that! Thrice Great Hermes is either the gods or a prophet. The name could be  
interpreted as "Hermes, then Mercury, and then Thoth", and whatnot, but also as  
" Prophet, Scholar, and King"._

_Peter P. : So I could be *Fails to pronounce Trismegistus*...Er, whatever Feathers said, one-day._

_Everybody: One-day. NOT!_

_Peter P. : A man can dream..._

_*Flash-forward*_

* * *

" Thoth...", Sadie murmured. " Interesting."

" What's so interesting?", I asked." It's just another random Egypt-Greece connection."

Sadie frowned. " Well, this one goddess, who happens to be Egyptian, told me something about rival magic, and maybe here is what she was talking about."

I tilted my head to the side a little. " And when did she tell you that? 2012, right?"

Sadie nodded. " How'd you know?"

" Slim hunch.", I answered. " But, anyways, wouldn't that happen _in or near_ 2012? Time logic."

"Makes sense, I guess. And she'd probably warn me, anyway."

I smirked. " Knowing gods, they'll tell you at the last-minute. Oh, and from 2003 to 2012, what am I about to experience?"

Sadie thought for a bit. " Hurricanes, Leaking nuclear power plants, tsunamis, earthquakes, the first African-America president, oh, and Osama Bin Laden is killed in 2011. Also, the music gets a little more obscene."

I leaned back and widened my eyes." Well then. Wow...uh...is that all?"

"Nope.", she replied solemnly. "There's literally YEARS of stuff I need to tell you, but I think you should see it for yourself."

I thought back to the Doctor Who series Chiron watched with Luke.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Luke Cage: Me or Castellan?_

_Annabeth: Did I meet you in 2003? And do you watch Doctor Who?_

_Luke: ...No._

_Annabeth: You have your answer._

_Percy: *Looks confused* On a more important matter...Luke was a Whoovian?_

_*Everyone present who knew Luke exchanged nervous glances.*_

_Ron, Harry, and Hermione: What's wrong with being a Whoovian?_

_Hermione: And how is that a more-important matter?_

_*The sound of a door shutting makes the teenagers jump, and a female figure  
emerges __into the dim lighting.*_

_The Lady Voice: Somebody said something about Luke C. ?_

_Annabeth and Others: THALIA!?_

_*Thalia Grace, Jason's Greek Sister, sits down in between Danny and Annabeth on the  
couch. She has short, jet black hair, frost blue eyes that sometimes change color, and her  
clothing style is punk-rock-goth.*_

_Thalia: Hey, kiddies.*Rubs Annabeth's head* I thought I might take a leave of  
absence from the Hunters, and read with you guys. Inter-Dimensional stuff  
sounds pretty important._

_Peter P. : Hey, Thals. *Refrains from drooling, and coughs* So, what about Luke?_

_Thalia: Well, somebody said something about Chiron?_

_Annabeth: It was me. You know how they both used to get the popcorn and sit  
on the couch all day,watching Doctor Who?_

_Percy: So Luke is a Whoovian! * Grumbles* I could have used that during the  
Titan War..._

_Sam Alexander: You couldn't have used that as much as that Caramelldansen  
video the Avengers made!_

_Danny and Jason: WHAT!? WHEN!?_

_Luke Cage: And how did I miss that!?_

_Peter P. : *Smirks* Oh, the video was fan-made. It basically shows the  
Avengers, *Begins counting people on his fingers*, Loki, JARVIS, Pepper,  
Agent Coulson, Agent Marie Hall, Half of all villains, and * Pauses dramatically*  
NICHOLAS FURY doing the Caramell. I have no idea how you missed that,  
Luke. It was on Youtube and Daily Bugle. *Thinks*Oh, wait. You were sick that day,  
and Sam wouldn't let anyone touch his I-Pod._

**(A/N: I have no idea if that exists or not. And if so, I would not own it. I hope it does exist, then I would have dirt on Fury! *Evil Smile*) **

_Ava: I knew about it. MJ showed me once she scored that internship._

_Sam: We got dirt on Fury! We got dirt on Fury!*Dances Like An Idiot*_

_Danny: Do NOT blackmail Nicholas. You do not blackmail YOUR BOSS or THE  
LEADER OF SH.I.E.L.D. !_

_Jason: Well, I heard the Stoll brothers made Chiron wear a pink ball gown one  
year at C.H.B._

_Piper, Leo, and other demigods: * Insane laughter*_

_Annabeth: *Wipes a tear from his eye* Oh, man. I remember THAT!_

_Danny widens his eyes, and looks like he's about to Styx a brick. _

_Sam: *Gently elbows him* What's with you?_

_Danny: I'm trying to erase that image. A centaur in a dress and Fury dancing._

_Percy:*Shivers* But Luke was a fan of The Doctor? He doesn't seem like the type..._

_Annabeth: Well, I guess Luke thought he was the Doctor, and the gods were the  
Cataclysts. He would recruit demigods who would support him, and I guess he thought  
any opposing demigods/mortals were the Master. So, that also makes Percy one of the  
main characters of Doctor Luke._

_Percy: That makes sense. And I'm The Master?_

_Thalia and Annabeth: In a sense. _

_Percy: *Stares up at the ceiling, confused* Uh, please continue, before my brain explodes._

_Annabeth: Well, you might just get more confused, because I compared Sadie to a Time  
Lord when I met her._

_Sadie: Yay, I'm a Time Lady!_

_Jason, Ron, and Annabeth: Well, we travelled with you. So I guess we're all Time Lords._

_Percy: *Groans, and puts his hands in his raven hair* This is giving me a headache...  
PLEASE, NO MORE TIME SPEAK!_

_Others: ...Fine._

_Jason: And how did Camp Jupiter not hear about Luke during the Titan War?  
He was on Mount Tamaulipas and everything!_

_Hazel Levesque: That is a good question. Anybody have any ideas?_

_*Crickets*_

_Leo Valdez: *Puts his hands up in surrender* Hey, I was busy avoiding the Feds.  
Don't ask me._

_*Everyone gives him awkward stares*_

_Piper McLean: Annabeth?_

_Annabeth: Yep?_

_Piper: Right now would be a great time to continue reading._

_Everyone: Agreed._

_~Flashforward~_

* * *

"Are you a Time Lord, or something?", I asked.

Sadie smiled." No. I'm human, and I don't have a TARDIS. Not that I know of, anyway."

"Well, maybe you are a Time Lord of sorts.", I reasoned. "Maybe you're here to save the world from some event in the past."

" That's probably the only semi-logical reason on why I was kidnapped by fog."

I raised my right eyebrow."Explain, please?"

" I was in my room. Fog came in from my window, and then it disappeared, leaving me in the woods."

I stared at her.

"That's all I got."

"Well, okay then."

"Annabeth!", Mitchel, my half-brother, ran up to us.

"Yeah, Mitch?"

"Pre-combat training now. The game starts in fifteen minutes." He faced Sadie."Sadie on our team?"

She nodded. "To the Arena?"

I cracked a smile."Sounds good."

The three of us ran past the cabins, and stopped in between the Armory and the Arena.

"So.", Sadie panted."Do I need any weapons? I already have some magical supplies."

"Yeah, probably.", I replied.

"The more the merrier, right?", Mitchel added.

" Yay, more stuff for me to kill people with!", Sadie commented.

"Somebody say my favorite motto?", a gruff voice said.

_Grrr,_ I thought._ She's here. Clarisse La Rue._

Clarisse La Rue is a Daughter of Ares. So far, she's the leader of the Ares cabin, and the toughest blood brat at camp. She always carries this big electric spear named Maimer everywhere she goes. Clarisse is all about a fight, and most of the time, she'll win. It's pretty hard to fight a very-muscled, leather-wearing, she-devil.  
You can't really grab her short, brown hair to win, and her reddish-brown eyes will make your stomach curl, if you're not a member of the Athena cabin.

" I did.", Sadie said plainly.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. Even her studded bracelets glinted like they were mad."Maybe I'll be nice and help you pick out something."

"Thanks? But-"

"Sadie's on the Blue Team, Clarisse. She's with us.", I growled.

Blood brat turned to Michael and I."Well, if it isn't the Feather-Faces."

"Go back to your mudhole, warthog.", Mitchel shot back.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Leo __Valdez: BURN! Ten points to the Athenians!_

_Peter P. : I figured the Athena cabin was great at being condescending, but dang.  
That was harsh._

_Annabeth: You're still a little mad about the chemistry thing, aren't you?_

_Luke Cage: I remember that. Parker got PWNED.*Claps once* Another ten to Annabeth!_

_Danny Rand: Yes, that is true, but you do not call a lady a warthog._

_Annabeth: I thought I said she was a she-devil, not a lady._

_Piper McLean: Hands down, ten points to Annabeth._

_Danny: Sometimes they're the same thing._

_Leo Valdez: BURN! Ten points to Daniel!_

_Annabeth: *Shoots him a look* Coming from Hot Head, there._

_Leo V: ... :\_

_Percy Jackson: Burn! Ten more to Annie!_

_Annabeth: The water guy doesn't burn things._

_Everybody: Ohh! Ten more to Annabeth!_

_Thalia: *Announces* The Award For Being The Most Awesome At Insulting People goes to...  
ANNABETH CHASE!_

_Frank Zhang: Wow. Annabeth, do you ever start rap battles?_

_Annabeth: ...No. Drake needs his job._

_*Everyone laughs*_

_~ End of Flashback_

* * *

_Ouch.,_ I thought_. Best line Mitch ever said, though._

Clarisse's eyes lit up with fire. " You want some? 'Cause it looks like I'm having fried chicken for breakfast!"

I stepped forward, and brought out the knife Luke gave me. "Bring it."

Mitchel brought out his Celestial bronze kopis, a sword that curved where the one sharp side was, and it ended at a point that resembled a diamond.

Maimer crackled with life. Blue tendrils of energy wrapped and crackled against the spear shaft.

Sadie stepped between us, and held up her hands."Wait, why are we fighting again? Apparently I missed something."

I sheathed my knife."Sadie's right."

She put her hands down, and stood there. " I am?"

I looked at her with a gleam in my eye. " Yeah, you are. We don't have time for"- I gestured to Clarisse-" that."

Clarisse re-strapped the spear to her back.

"Fine.", she huffed. " I'll have time to stomp on you during the game, with my spiked boots anyway."

She grabbed Sadie by her arm. "Still helping you, though."

Sadie nearly yelped as she was dragged/followed Clarisse into the Armory.

Mitchel walked up beside me. The lenses in his black-framed glasses gleamed, and his brown hair blew in the faint breeze.

He turned his head to me. " You think Clarisse stole her?"

"Sadie's not like that. She'll most likely accept Clarrise's offer out of being polite, and still fight on our side."

" After that?"

I cracked a smile. " As I said, Sadie's a wildcard. Who knows? But she's strong. And powerful. If girls like Sadie show up, Styx is going down."

He raised his left eyebrow." Like? "

" I don't know; maybe a huge all-out war or something like that."

* * *

~_Flashback_

_Leo Valdez: Actually, TWO major wars._

_Jason Grace: Three, counting the Roman side._

_Peter Parker: And an " Or Something."_

_Ron Weasley: Which led to several wars..._

_Danny Rand: And a cross-species zombie infection of sorts._

_Sam Alexander: And then I had to fight a dragon to save you, Harry._

_Harry Potter: Thanks, Sam._

_Luke Cage: And then we had to become ponies to fight a bunch of monsters in a maze._

_Ava Ayala: Which led to the fact that we had to explore ANOTHER maze.  
And fight some angel guy that turned us into trophies._

_Annabeth: Why does dimension-traveling have to be so intricate and mind-bending?_

_Everybody:*Groans*_

_Thalia Grace: Hey, who wants to go to Sonic?_

_Demigods *Exept Piper*: Sounds good. Anyone else?_

_Danny: Piper and I may just go to that vegan smoothie place across from there,  
and meet you guys in Central Park? _

_Harry: Ron and I are heading to The Witch's Brew, that new pub in Diagon Alley.  
Want us to meet you guys there with some butterbeer?_

_Percy: Sounds like a plan._

_* A few minutes later in Central Park near some picnic tables*_

_Luke: The traffic wasn't even half as bad as usual, today._

_Danny:* Finishes off another mango & coconut smoothie.*  
__All seems peaceful. Chill. Relaxing._

_Percy:*Wipes off a foamy mustache* Can you pass me another mugful, Ron?_

_Ron: *Turns off the tap to the barrel full of the sweet, hot, liquid, and passes a full cup to Percy.*  
Already done, my friend._

_Percy: *Belches* How did you get a full barrel of butterbeer?_

_Harry: With three galleons. _

_Percy: *Drains his cup* Decent price._

_Ron: * Passes Percy another cup, and belches* Eeyup._

_Annabeth: So who wants to hear the rest of a decent story?_

_Frank:*Snoring into his chili cheese tots* Yes, Grandmother...In a minute..._

_Thalia: Yeah, go ahead. A few of us are *Yawn.* about to doze off. Have some peace._

_*Everybody else seems to be asleep except Leo Valdez, who is staring across the street.*_

_Annabeth: ...You wanna hear the rest?_

_Leo: No, I'm just going to hit on that nymph over there.__  
* Gestures to the elfish girl next to the laurel tree*_

_Annabeth:...Good luck._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Mitchel shot me a look that basically said, _Okay, what pills have you been taking?_

_"_ Not kidding. Chiron_ did _say that someone unique was arriving soon for my first quest_."_

" Yeah, but what makes you sure it's Sadie?"

" Do you know anyone else undetermined staying in the Big House?"

He looked like he was going to say something, but shut his mouth. " Point taken."

I heard someone, probably Sadie or Clarrise, scream, " No, no no, not_ THAT_ of all deadly things!"

Mitch frowned. " You wanna go see what 'That' is?"

" Sounds like a plan."

**(A/N: I was going to go to 5,000+ words, but I thought here was a good place to stop. Sadie needs a POV, already! *Hint, hint*)**


	5. Anonymous: The Bonus Chapter

**( A/N: Okay, first-ever filler chapter. I'm hoping this won't be a habit. The actual will be up in a month, because I'm moving. Sorry for the wait. Later, Fan-fictioners!**

**-The Onyx Dragon )**

* * *

_~Flashback~_

Annabeth: *Starts to snore, and almost drops the journal into the mud*

_Sadie: "Woah!" *Catches it with finesse*_

_Annabeth:*Wakes up a little* "Oh. Hmm?"_

_Sadie: "You dropped this." *Lays the book on the table*_

_Annabeth: "Yeah...that would have ruined two hours of work. Can you do me a_  
_favor, and write?"_

_Sadie: "Sure. Take a nap."_

_Annabeth: "..."_

_Sadie: "What's wrong?"_

_Annabeth: "Watch Leo."_

_*Both girls turn their heads to the fire-user, watching his futile attempts at getting a  
girlfriend.*_

_Leo: *Avoiding whatever green spell that was thrown at him* "Okay, I get it!  
Single is great! Call me later?"_

_A nymph, with glowing hair that looks like fire, and angry purple eyes: *Shrieks a  
battle-cry and throws another green fireball at him.*_

_Annabeth: "Should we help him?"_

_Sadie: "Eh, maybe later. I need to write."_

_*The sky thunders, and it starts raining. Sadie tucks the journal into the purple  
hoodie she's wearing over a white T-shirt.*_

_Annabeth: "Let's get everybody back to the mansion first."_

_Sadie: "How?"_

_Annabeth: "Can we throw them all into the Duat?"_

_Sadie: "I'll try." * Concentrates for a minute, and the air in front of her ripples.*  
"Okay, now hand me a body."_

_Annabeth: *Picks up Sam like he's a pillow* "Can you lower it some? I don't wanna  
throw him."_

_Sadie: "Sure." *Touches the ripple, and guides it to a spot three feet off of the ground.*  
"Good?"_

_Annabeth: *Shoves Sam into the ripples, and he disappears.*_

_Sadie:*Grabs Percy, and pushes him in.*_

_Annabeth: "Can you give me a hand with Luke?"_

_Sadie: * Drops Ron* "Sure."_

_Both girls grab him by each shoulder, and haul him into there. Both of them walk  
out of the Duat._

_Ron: "Urgg.." *Sees Annabeth and Sadie shoving bodies into thin air and watches  
them disappear* "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

_Annabeth and Sadie are startled by Ron's yelp, and they drop Frank._

_Annabeth: "The Duat. It's raining."_

_Ron: "Oh. You do know we could have Apparated back to the mansion,  
and I could have used a Summoning Charm to bring them there, right?"_

_Annabeth: "..."_

_Sadie: "... No."_

_Ron: " Let's Apparate."_

_*Annabeth and Sadie side-Apparates with Ron, and after a flash,  
they appear back in the mansion instead of Central Park.*_

_Ron: "Accio The Seven of The prophecy, The Solid Five, as well as Hermione  
Jean Granger, Harry James Potter, and the Hunter, Thalia Grace."_

_*All of their asleep friends appear in a pile on the rug.*_

_Danny: *Begins to stir* "Uhgggmmmmm...Hah...Narph...  
Uhgg...Who's on my back?"_

_Leo: "Sorry, man."*Rolls off of him and onto Sam.*_

_Sam: "OW! Move your elbow!"_

_Piper: "My arm's stuck."_

_Thalia: "Who else awkwardly feels like a pretzel?"_

_Luke: "I feel more like a mat, 'cause you're all LAYIN' ON ME!"_

_Jason: *Wiggles out from beneath Percy.* " Where were we before here?"_

_Sadie:"In the Duat."_

_Jason: "No wonder I feel like Jell-O."_

_Sadie: *Thinks: They all look like worms.* " Well, while you guys get unstuck,  
I'm going to write."_

_~End of flashback~_


End file.
